Saber (Artoria Pendragon)
1= |-| 2= Saber/Artoria Pendragon is one of the main protagonists of the anime/visual novel series, Fate/Stay Night, and is the female equivalent of Arthur Pendragon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Saber vs Agrias' (Completed by Friendlysociopath) *Aqua vs. Arturia Pendragon/Saber *'Clare vs Saber' (Completed by SaberLily015) *Darth Vader vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon (By Palantian) *Elesis vs Saber (Fate/stay night) *'Erza Scarlet VS Saber' (Completed by ParaGoomba348) *Saber vs Es *Galen Marek/Starkiller vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon (By Palantian) *'Saber vs. Ghirahim' (Complete) *Guts vs. Saber (Abandoned) *'Saber vs Jack Horner' (Completed by 123chaseyoung) *Saber Arturia vs Lenneth Valkyrie *'Link vs Saber' (Completed by Grimreaper2219) *Luke Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon (By WarpyNeko930) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Milla Maxwell (By Palantian) *Pearl vs Saber (By Blade0886) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pyrrha Nikos *Ragna the Bloodedge VS Saber (Artoria Pendragon) *Roronoa Zoro vs Saber *Saber vs Sefia *Arturia Pendragon/Saber vs. Shana *'Tohka Yatogami vs. Saber' (Completed by DealySinner28) *Saber vs Undyne (By Cropfist) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Weiss Schnee (By Palantian) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Winter Schnee *Saber vs. Zero As Saber Alter *Shadow Labrys VS Saber Alter With Arthur *Cloud and Zack VS Arthur and Artoria With the Fate/stay night verse *Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Aselia Bluespirit (Aselia the Eternal) *Astraea (Sora No Otoshimono) *Beatrice Kirscheisen (Dies Irae) *Black Knight (Marvel Comics) *Darkness (KonoSuba) *Granberia (Monster Girl Quest) *Inuyasha *Iris (Princess Waltz) *Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) *Nagisa Suzushiro (Fortissimo) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Saber (Arthur Pendragon) (Fate/Prototype) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur) *Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) History Born as the only child to Uther Pendragon, the king of Britain, Arturia Pendragon was burdened with the task of being king despite being female. Disguising herself as a man, Arturia proved to be a fair and just king. However, Camelot soon began to fall to ruin from treachery. Arturia rode into battle at the Battle of Camlann, where she was mortally wounded and left for dead. In her last moments, Arturia made a plea to the world and was resurrected as the Servant Saber for the Fourth Holy Grail War, seeking the Grail to save the kingdom she had failed. Several centuries later, Saber/Arturia Pendragon was summoned by Irisviel von Einzbern for the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then over a decade later she was summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail War by Shirou Emiya, a near-ordinary high school student who knew a fair bit of magic from his late father. Much to Saber's surprise, Shirou seemed to care about her much more than a Master generally would for a Servant. Despite trying not to get attached to him, Saber eventually found herself fighting to protect Shirou, not only because of her duty as a Servant, but also because she, too, began to develop feelings for him. Death Battle Info 'Background' *'Class:' Saber *'True Identity:' Artoria Pendragon *'Race: '''Servant/Heroic Spirit *'Gender: Female *'''Alias: King Arthur, King of Knights, Knight King, Blue Saber, The Once and Future King *'Age:' Ageless *'Origin:' Fate/Stay Night, Arthurian Legend (Britain) *'Height:' 5'1" / 155 cm *'Weight:' 92 lbs / 41 kg *'Occupation:' Servant/Heroic Spirit, Saber-Class, Bodyguard, Freeloader *'Affiliation/ Master: '''Irisviel von Eizenbern (False (Fate/Zero)), Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero), Shirou Emiya (Fate/Stay Night), Rin Tohsaka (Unlimited Blade Works), Sakura Matou (Saber Alter/Heaven's Feel), Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order), None (Fate/Extella) *'Alignment:' Lawful Good *'Likes:' Good Meals, Plush Lions, Bravery, Shirou *'Dislikes:' Fast Food, Kiritsugu, Merlin, Gilgamesh, Formal Dress, Cowardice, Deceitfulness *'Qualified Classes: Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker *'Weapons: '''Invisible Air, Excalibur, Avalon 'Parameters Under Shirou: *Strength: B *Agility: C *Endurance: C *Mana: B *Luck: B *N. Phantasm: C Under Kiritsugu: *Strength: B *Agility: A *Endurance: A *Mana: A *Luck: D *N. Phantasm: A++ Under Rin: *Strength: A *Agility: B *Endurance: B *Mana: A *Luck: A+ *N. Phantasm: A++ Under Sakura (Saber Alter): *Strength: A *Agility: D *Endurance: A *Mana: A++ *Luck: C *N. Phantasm: A++ Under Fujimaru: *Strength: B *Agility: B *Endurance: B *Mana: A *Luck: A+ *N. Phantasm: A++ Under Moon cell: *Strength: B *Agility: B *Endurance: B *Mana: A *Luck: A+ *N. Phantasm: A++ 'Class Skills' *'Riding (B)': The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her. *'Magic Resistance (A)': Is an innate ability of high magical resistance that protects her from magical effects to the point of nullifying its effects on her. It is difficult to hurt her even using great magic or high supernatural abilities. 'Personal Skills' *'Charisma (B)': The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. *'Instinct (A)': The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to reducing the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. *'Mana burst (A)': A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. 'Noble Phantasms' 'Invisible Air - Barrier of the Wind King' *Rank: C *Type: Anti-Unit *Effect: **Saber releases wind stored around her sword **She can use the compressed air in a variety of ways, like a sharp tornado-like strike that can reduce an entire area to shreds, or turn an object invisible, or propel herself or someone else to drastically increase speed **After use, Invisible Air takes a while to reform 'Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory' *Rank: A++ *Type: Anti-Castle *Effect: **Saber calls out its true name, releasing its power **Takes the mana in Saber's body and transforms it into a beam of light **Powerful energy is released in a single wave, destroying everything in its path **Blast radius is powerful enough to level an entire city and more **She can only use this two or three times before getting exhausted 'Avalon - All is a Distant Utopia' *Rank: EX *Type: Support *Effect: **Saber's Ultimate Noble Phantasm, the sheath of Excalibur **Temporarily creates a holy barrier around the user and materializes the holy grounds within **Nothing can penetrate this defense because it's not really a barrier as much as it is simply Saber not being there **Not even the Five Mahou, the ultimate power in the Nasuverse, can pierce it **Able to nullify attacks from "higher-order dimensions" when its activated **Can be used to regenerate from would-be fatal wounds. 'Saber Alter' *Saber's dark side *Sacrifices speed and agility for strength and endurance *In this form, loses her restraint and is far more willing to unleash her full strength *She can tap into this willingly *Excalibur is also blackened and no longer uses Invisible Air *Gains a new attack: Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King **Excalibur gathers a huge amount of prana and covers the sword in black light, becoming a gigantic sword **Saber can swing the mass of magical energy like a regular sword with ease **She can use this attack as much as she wants with no limitations 'Strength' *Can lift and throw an entire trailer truck with ease *Flung a stone slab that easily weighed several tons into the air *Her fight with Lancer caused an earthquake (F/Z) *Can grind skeletons to dust with a single swing of Invisible Air *Can parry Berserker's swings in Fate/stay night'' despite become weakened when under Shirou, but only barely *As Saber Alter, easily overwhelmed Berserker by herself (F/HF) *As Alter, completely stopped a punch from Berserker with her arm and then sent him reeling with an uppercut. 'Speed & Agility' *Kept up with Lancer/Cu Chulainn, who can strike 100 times in an instant despite having becomed weakened when acting as Shirou's Servant *Can move at Mach 400 speeds *Dodged a barrage of swords coming from many directions *When saber fight Zero Lancer again it states that their fight nearing the Speed Of Light even when she low at mana (https://imgur.com/a/rV28i) (F/Z) *As Saber Alter, her moves were described to be "Lightning Fast" (F/HF) *Can keep up with Tamamo's Moon Crux, Full Power Gilgamesh (F/E) 'Durability *Tanked a relentless beatdown from Berserker/Heracles, who held up the sky or destroy a mountain as stated by the Narrator *Able to nullify attacks from "higher-order dimensions" when Avalon is activated *Survived a hit from Ea (F/S) *Survived being bombarded by noble phanstams fire from the Gate of Babylon (F/S) *Can trade blows with Tamamo's Moon Crux. As well as a Full Power Gilgamesh, Iskander and Archimedes (F/E) '''Intelligence & Experience *Led all of Britain and was said to be the greatest king *Easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once * As Saber Alter, she is mostly emotionless and apathetic, following her orders without question, but can be enraged if her opponent isn't going all out against her (F/HF) *Unlike most Heroic Spirits, her Servant form is not a copy from the Throne of Heroes, but originates from just before her time of death, allowing her to recall experiences from any Grail War and summoning she has participated in. 'Feats' *One-shotted Berserker/Heracles with Excalibur even when he had seven lives left *Destroyed the Holy Grail *Defeated Gilgamesh with the help of Shirou and through Avalon (F/S) *Defeated Rider (Medusa) (F/S) *Defeated Berserker (Lancelot) (F/Z) *Even when weakened and low on mana, Saber instantly killed Iskander, whose reality marble can overwrite the whole world (F/Z) *Defeated Tamamo's Moon Crux, full power Gilgamesh, Iskander and Archmes in Fate Extella Saber 's Side Story (F/E) *As Alter, defeated all other servants in Fuyuki (EMIYA, Heracles, Medusa, Hassan (Cursed Arm), and Darius III) apart from Caster (Cú Chulainn) and revived them as her soldiers (F/GO) 'Flaws' *Bound to her code of honor *Unleashing Excalibur consumes enormous amounts of energy *Like all servants, Saber is dependent on mana *Like with all other servants, if her master dies, she too will soon perish (Unless she forms another contract with a Mage) *Is stubborn and headstrong *Anti-Dragon weaponry like Siegfried's Balmung deal more damage to her than normal *Ranged servants like Archers have an advantage over her due to her short range. *Glutton Gallery SaberArtGoStage2.png|Saber imageee.png|Saber Lily Alter_FGO2.png|Saber Alter Shirou and Saber.jpg|Shirou and Saber Battle on Mustafar.jpg|Battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Saber confronts Darth Vader Vader vs Saber raidenokreuz76.jpg|Vader vs Saber Art by raidenokreuz76 Lanceria3.png|Artoria summoned as a Lancer Class Servant in Fate/Grand Order 7d9095d507cbebe2a96b25364bb4fe11.png|Artoria summoned as a Lancer Class Servant in Fate/Grand Order (Alter) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:European Combatants Category:Fate Characters Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Warrior